


different tastes

by bluelongan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelongan/pseuds/bluelongan
Summary: james bond takes love to the next level.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	different tastes

“I’m ordering pizza.”

“Please don’t do it again.”

“What?”

“Pineapples. On pizza. Don’t.”

Q put down the phone, as shocked as the first and only time James returned the equipment in near perfect condition. 

“I thought you were fine with it because you didn’t say anything about not being for pineapples on pizzas! And the last time we ate at that restaurant—” 

“I knew you liked it and, well, there’s nothing more romantic than sharing pizza during the first date.” The older man cleared his throat and raised the newspapers he was reading slightly higher to avoid meeting Q’s eyes out of embarrassment, but it only made Q grow fonder of him.

Their first date ended early as James was called in for another mission, leaving the both of them a little miffed at having to scarf down their dessert. And James dropped him off at his apartment, giving Q a kiss that he would dream about for days, all the while being a perfect gentleman without a single complaint about pineapples on pizza. Not a single face was made as James ate. Now Q can only imagine the colossal effort he put into concealing his disgust, and an act of such devotion on the first date made his heart flutter.

Sitting down on the sofa, Q tugged the newspapers out of James’s hands to see a faint blush on his cheeks, much to Q’s amusement. James leaned back with a sigh, putting an arm around his partner as he snuggled closer.

“You could have told me. I wouldn’t mind, you know.” 

“I’ll remember that. Thank you.” James planted a kiss on Q’s forehead and they lay there in silence, basking in each other’s warmth and love.

“Any other preferences I should take note of? Besides tea. I already know you hate tea.” There were accounts of the agent making such a huge fuss over being served tea, according to some of the staff who were working at MI6 before Q arrived.

Notably, seeing the level-headed man lose his cool was a rare sight, but knowing that tea was the cause of it would never cease to be hilarious. James Bond was a resilient man who had been subject to the worst of torture and lived to tell the tale, surviving ordeals that carved scars on his body, remaining calm and collected with pandemonium in the background. But one thing he absolutely couldn't stand was tea, aside from psychological checkups and other things.

James thought for a few moments, fingers making idle patterns on Q’s arm. 

“Aubergines.” 

“Anything else?”

“That's about it. Oh, by the way, the food in the safe houses can be rather… unpalatable sometimes. Could you pass the message to whoever's in charge?” 

Q huffed in disbelief. “It’s a safe house, not a Michelin restaurant. Did you expect truffles?”

“Good idea. Why not?” 

“If you manage to make it through missions without any faulty or non-salvageable equipment, we might just save enough to add aubergines to the list.” Q's endearing smile and lovely laughter didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes and gently nipping the quartermaster’s ear. “How generous.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
